


The Name

by YIMA



Series: Steady and Petunia [4]
Category: HILLARY CLINTON - Fandom, Nancy Pelosi - Fandom, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 02:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YIMA/pseuds/YIMA
Summary: To Hillary’s surprise, Nancy put a name on it.





	The Name

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Among the Redwoods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318215) by [YIMA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YIMA/pseuds/YIMA). 

_2006_

Hillary knew she wasn’t the first the moment Nancy’s fingers tickled her g-spot. It made her paranoid. The feeling only grew as they walked through the Capitol Rotunda, Nancy’s feet fast and Hillary’s slow. Neither noticed the difference until Nancy stopped in her tracks, turned around, and said, “Senator?” as their colleagues passed them by.

Hillary stopped too, nearly six feet behind.

Nancy walked back to her, touched her hand, and whispered. “What’s wrong, Steady?”

She couldn’t say it. They were both married. They were mothers. She felt foolish.

“Come on,” Nancy said, grabbing Hillary’s hand as she journeyed forward. “We need to get a table to ourselves.”

***

They sat in a booth, Nancy on the opposite side. She had a plate full of chocolate desserts along with a side salad that she didn’t plan to touch. She thought it made the table look festive.

Hillary had asparagus, pasta, and some beef dish that looked appetizing although she couldn’t name it. She’d gotten to the table second, Nancy happily staring at her sweets as she waited for the Senator.

They said grace. They said ‘Amen’ in unison. They picked their forks up at the exact same time, bringing them to their lips before Nancy finally said, “What is it, Steady?”

“Nothing.”

She set her fork down, her hand atop Hillary’s. “What is it, Steady?” she repeated.

“It’s nothing.”

“It’s something,” she said, picking up her cloth napkin and folding it, because she folded things when she was confused, and she was confused right then, Hillary being silent, tension sitting at the table after they’d made _sure_ to get there in time to claim one.

Hillary couldn’t let her suffer, really. Not Nancy. Bill, yes. But not Nancy. “How many women have you been with?” she finally asked, the words shooting from her mouth like a dart, even though she hoped to temper it with a low tone.

Nancy set the napkin down, staring at the table, fingers ironing out the cloth. “Why do you ask that?”

“Can you answer it?”

“You have a reason for asking the question.”

“I’d like to know.”

“Do you think I’m with another woman?” she asked, looking at Hillary. She hoped she hadn’t given that vibe.

“You know things,” Hillary said.

“Like what?”

“How to…” she swallowed, her insecurities glaring. “You touch me like…” She looked away. “How would you…?”

“Hillary,” Nancy said, resting her hand on the woman’s thigh and loving how soft it felt. “I’ve been with three women before you.”

Hillary looked to the ceiling. She felt like a virgin.

“Two before I met Paul, and one after we married.” She looked away to hide her pain. “I haven’t seen her in years, Steady.”

Hillary didn’t say anything.

“Do you think I’m seeing someone else?”

“Of course not,” Hillary said, coughing a bit. She’d dare not cry in front of her colleagues at the other table.

“Then why are you upset, darling?”

“I worry,” she whispered, “that maybe I’m just another…” She pressed her lips together, dropping her guard. “I wish I was the first,” she admitted. Hillary wasn’t one to air her deepest feelings, but Nancy thought jealousy looked good on her.

“Oh?”

“Stop it, Nancy.”

“You said it, sweetheart.”

“I didn’t plan to.” She picked at the beef, her appetite lost. “Did Paul know about her?”

Nancy shook her head. Paul had no idea.

“Then how is that different from…?” She sighed and looked down. “What makes me different from…?”

Nancy knew the question would eventually come, and she’d prepared the same way she did on the House floor. “It wasn’t just sex,” Nancy said, hating that she was being compared to Bill. “She wasn’t a sport to me. I loved her very much, Steady, but not as much as I love you.”

Hillary shook her head, feeling overwhelmed.

“We were young,” Nancy continued. “I’d had three babies and was pregnant with the fourth. She’d had two by then. Her husband was in real estate.” She knew she was only stating facts, but she hoped Hillary could sort through them. “We needed each other at the time.”

“How long did it last?”

“Ten years.”

“How did it end?”

Nancy smiled, her eyes teary. “She broke it off,” she said, staring at her cake. “She felt too guilty and ended it.”

They sat in silence, Hillary’s hands folded on her lap. “I’m sorry, Petunia.”

“It’s alright.”

“It isn’t,” Hillary said. “You don’t owe me explanations.”

“I do.”

“How so?”

“Well, you’re my girlfriend,” Nancy said.

Hillary covered her mouth, her grin slowly emerging.

“I don’t want to hide things from you.”

“I’m your girlfriend?”

Nancy smiled. “And I hope I’m yours.”

Hillary nodded. She loved her. “I never gave it a name,” she said, the label piercing her heart.

“Do you like the name?”

Hillary licked her lips, unable to stop smiling.

“Me too,” Nancy said, picking up her fork and taking a bite of the chocolate tart.


End file.
